The 48th Hunger Games: the story of Alice
by Twittfreak
Summary: Just another "what if" to the Hunger Games. This is my first story here, so be kind! I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I stare at my reflection in the cracked mirror. My long, white hair is a mess. My eyes are tired. My whole body is tired. I just want to go back to sleep.

But I can't.

I can't, cause today is reaping day.

Today might be the last day I see my mother.

Today might be the day that I face the same fate my father did.

My mother's reflection joins mine in the mirror splinters. She is dressed up. She is wearing her best dress, and her hair is in a knot at the back of her head.

"It's time" she says. "Are you ready?"

I look back from my mother's beautiful face, to my daft image. I turn around with a sigh. "As ready as anyone can be" I say, as we walk to the reaping.

I line up with the other 16 year-olds.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 48th annual Hunger Games"

And the reaping begins.

Ubilia Trinket, with her hair dyed green, is utterly canty today. Her joyous smile is the only smile in the entire district. At least today.

After the usual speech about the 12 districts, and the Capitol's superior might, Ubilia re-enters the stage.

"Without further ado, let's get to the reaping!" She yells. "Our male tribute is..." She sticks her hand in the giant ball containing all the boys' names.

"Jonathan Erring!". A young man, yet fit and healthy, walks proudly up to the stage.

"And, our female tribute this year is..." My heart is pounding, I hope it doesn't say my name. "Jolene Michaels!" Oh thank god, it wasn't me!

"Jolene, come on up!". No one in the crowd moves. "Jolene?". Ubilia is angry. A peacekeeper whispers something in her ear, and she hurries back to the ball. "It seems Jolene does not have the opportunity to participate in the games, poor Jolene"

What? She cannot participate? So someone else has to? Can I really escape this twice?

"Therefore, we must have a new female tribute. And that will be..." She puts her hand in the ball for the second time "Alice Hall"

Oh. That's me.

I don't move.

Everyone around me move away from me, so I stand alone.

I take one careful step. And then another. Before I know it, I'm on the stage with Ubilia and Jonathan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our tributes!"

* * *

**What do you think so far? Please leave reviews, wether you liked it or not, let me know why! **

**Some of you might wonder where the romance is? Not to worry, I'll get there! And it's not about Jonathan...**

**Also if you have any suggestions for characters; tributes, Capitol citizens etc. , I'd be more than glad to receive them!**


	2. Chapter 2

As I sit on the train, which is taking us to the Capitol, I long for my mother. She must be so worried, not knowing if her only daughter will ever come back.

But I swore to her that I would.

And so I will.

I've never killed anyone or anything before. But to win the games, to survive, I will have to.

I hear someone standing outside my cabin. I jump on my feet, and scurry to the door. I open it with a tug, hoping to scare away whoever it may be.

Jonathan gives me a fleer, apparently amused by my behavior.

"It's dinnertime" he says.

I observe his face. He is pretty good looking. Very good looking, actually. But I still can't see why all the girls in District 5 wanted him. He's so arrogant.

"I'll be there" is my answer.

With one last wink, he walks away, leaving me standing alone in the corridor.

After a while, I close the door behind me and go where he went.

All I can remember from dinner was that the food was truly delicious. I ate more than I've ever eaten before.

I'm not going to leave my cabin other than to eat, and watch the reaping of the other districts, along with Ubilia, Jonathan and our mentors. I will need that, to win.

I'm really starting to... Dislike Jonathan less. Though I still don't like him. Will I have to kill him? I hope someone else does, so I don't have to.

We arrive at the Capitol, after two days on the train. We get escorted by peacekeepers. They take us straight to the training centre, where we'll not only train, but also stay before the games.

The only thing I look forward to, is the interviews we're going to do with the handsome Caesar Flickerman. That's my one chance to send a last message to my mother. I'm sure she will be watching it.


End file.
